I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to separators for separating different size solid components from a nonhomogenous solid material.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Topsoil is formed by separating relatively large components from the smaller components of soil. These larger components in the soil include rocks, branches and other debris. The separation of topsoil from soil on a large scale or commercial scale has been previously accomplished by using vibrating screens. Such vibrating screens, however, have not proven wholly satisfactory in use.
One disadvantage of these previously known vibrating screens is that they are expensive both to manufacture as well as to operate. Consequently, this increases the overall cost of producing the topsoil.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known vibrating screens is that the topsoil separation is relatively slow. This also increases the overall cost to produce the topsoil.